1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to input/output processing, and in particular, to limiting a number of open exchanges in an input/output processing system.
2. Description of Background
Input/output (I/O) operations are used to transfer data between memory and I/O devices of an I/O processing system. Specifically, data is written from memory to one or more I/O devices, and data is read from one or more I/O devices to memory by executing I/O operations.
To facilitate processing of I/O operations, an I/O subsystem of the I/O processing system is employed. The I/O subsystem is coupled to main memory and the I/O devices of the I/O processing system and directs the flow of information between memory and the I/O devices. One example of an I/O subsystem is a channel subsystem. The channel subsystem uses channel paths as communications media. Each channel path includes a channel coupled to a control unit, the control unit being further coupled to one or more I/O devices. Exchanges are opened between the channel subsystem and the control unit to manage the flow of messages over the channel paths.
The channel subsystem may employ channel command words (CCWs) to transfer data between the I/O devices and memory. A CCW specifies the command to be executed. For commands initiating certain I/O operations, the CCW designates the memory area associated with the operation, the action to be taken whenever a transfer to or from the area is completed, and other options.
During I/O processing, a list of CCWs is fetched from memory by a channel. The channel parses each command from the list of CCWs and forwards a number of the commands, each command in its own entity, to a control unit coupled to the channel. The control unit then processes the commands. The channel tracks the state of each command and controls when the next set of commands are to be sent to the control unit for processing. The channel ensures that each command is sent to the control unit in its own entity. Further, the channel infers certain information associated with processing the response from the control unit for each command.
Performing I/O processing on a per CCW basis may involve a large amount of processing overhead for the channel subsystem, as the channels parse CCWs, track state information, and react to responses from the control units. Therefore, it may be beneficial to shift much of the processing burden associated with interpreting and managing CCW and state information from the channel subsystem to the control units. Simplifying the role of channels in communicating between the control units and an operating system in the I/O processing system may increase communication throughput as less handshaking is performed. Since different control units may support a variable number of open communication exchanges between control units and the channel subsystem, it would also be beneficial to provide information indicating the maximum number of open exchanges supported by the control unit to the channel subsystem. Supporting a variable number of open exchanges beyond a static limit for all control units would enable support of numerous control units of varying levels of complexity. Moreover, enforcing limits on the number of open exchanges at the channel subsystem could prevent error conditions at the control units attributable to attempting to open too many exchanges, which may further enhance communication throughput. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for limiting the number of open exchanges in an I/O processing system.